


unknown

by mokous



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokous/pseuds/mokous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locks of hair that partially cover your field of vision and that you can feel tickling your neck and weighing down your back feel extremely wrong, even though you're sure you're used to them.</p>
<p>Maybe you did kill them. Maybe it is your fault. Maybe you wanted to do it.</p>
<p>Maybe you aren't who you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unknown

**Author's Note:**

> writing angsty hinata things: a summary of my life

The smell of blood sweeps into your nose, and it's disgusting.

You stand alone, your only company being slaughtered bodies that you know very well. Even though the sight makes you cringe, it shouldn't be surprising at all.

Why would it be? You killed them.

When the thought finally settles, you start finding trouble to breathe. You want to believe it's not true, that it wasn't your fault. But it's an undeniable truth, and you're certain of that when you glance once more over your dead classmates.

Togami, Hanamura, Koizumi, Pekoyama, Mioda, Saionji, Tsumiki, Nidai, Tanaka, Komaeda, even Nanami (she's dead, she's gone like everyone else, you know it even if her body is nowhere to be found). They're all gone, because of you. Because you just couldn't accept your place in this world, that is. You simply wanted to be proud of yourself, was that so much to ask? You never wanted this! You find yourself struggling for air; you need to scream, but no sound will come out. The dry blood that stains your clothes and hands makes you want to throw up, but you can't even move.

You didn't kill them.

_But it was your fault that any of this happened in the first place. Is there so much difference?_

No, it wasn't! It was her fault!

_You brought the virus on your own will._

That wasn't you!

_Then, who was it?_

You can't find an answer to the question, because you don't know. The locks of hair that partially cover your field of vision and that you can feel tickling your neck and weighing down your back feel extremely wrong, even though you're sure you're used to them.

Maybe you did kill them. Maybe it is your fault. Maybe you wanted to do it.

Maybe you aren't who you think. Why would you care for the bodies in the floor, anyway?

You don't even know who they are.


End file.
